Mi vida sin mí
by Blue Moon 2000
Summary: Luego de morir en su enfrentamiento con Majin Buu, Vegeta observa las consecuencias de su muerte entre sus seres queridos, Bulma y Trunks.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1.- REMEMBRANZAS ANTES DE LA BATALLA**

Yo no habría pensado que aquella tarde sería la última de mi vida en este insignificante planeta. Me desperté con todas las ganas de enfrentarme con el rival de toda mi vida, el odioso de Kakarotto. Había estado esperando durante 7 largos años que llegara este día, en el que por fin, me pudiera enfrentar nuevamente a Kakarotto, lo humille y le gane para vengarme todas las que me debía. El destino, por fin, me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo y pude, finalmente, vengarme de todas y cada una de las humillaciones que este infeliz me había hecho.

Aunque nuestro enfrentamiento se vio interrumpido por unas sabandijas que se presentaron de improvisto, diciendo que eran los Supremos Dioses y que debíamos ayudarlos para enfrentar a un monstruo y a un extraño mago que venían de otro planeta, los cuales pondrían en peligro la existencia no sólo de este planeta, sino del universo entero, a mí no me importaba nada de esto. Yo sólo quería satisfacer mi venganza personal con Kakarotto, y nada ni nadie iba a impedir que por fin me cobre todas las que tenía pendiente con ese insecto. Fue por esto que me dejé poseer por ese mago de nombre Babidi, logré incrementar mi poder en límites insospechados y tuve que matar a 200 sabandijas para que el infeliz de Kakarotto por fin acepte pelear conmigo.

Llegado el momento, pude demostrarle a ese estúpido de Kakarotto que el más fuerte saiyajin era yo, y que él seguía siendo un guerrero de clase baja, débil y confiado que nunca lograría superarme, porque yo era el inigualable y poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Sin embargo, luego esa sabandija empezó con sus frases raras, me dijo que debíamos interrumpir nuestra pelea porque debíamos unir nuestras fuerzas para derrotar al monstruo que habíamos despertado, Majin Buu. Yo mentí, diciendo que no me importaba el daño que podría causar esa masa gorda y que lo único importante para mí era saldar cuentas con Kakarotto. Pero este inútil insistió en que debíamos derrotar a Majin Buu, que podría peligrar la vida de todos los seres humanos, incluyendo a mi mujer Bulma y a mi hijo Trunks. ¿Ustedes creen que ellos me importaban? Yo le respondí que no, que lo único relevante era saldar cuentas con él y continuar nuestra pelea... pero ¿era verdad lo que dije?

Por algunos momentos, sentí que el terror invadió mi ser. Rápidamente, por mi mente pasaron unas imágenes monstruosas imaginándome a mi pequeño hijo siendo muerto por Majin Buu. Y mi mujer... mi querida Bulma, siendo asesinada por ese infeliz de Majin Buu... NO, NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE ESE IDIOTA ME ARREBATARA LAS 2 ÚNICAS PERSONAS QUE ME IMPORTABAN EN ESTA VIDA Y QUE HABÍAN LOGRADO TRAER LA CALMA Y TRANQUILIDAD QUE TANTO NECESITABA MI ESPÍRITU.

Pero ¿cómo iba a lograrlo? La energía que sentí en ese momento de aquél monstruo era una energía incomparable, nunca antes sentida en toda mi vida de guerrero. Años atrás, yo me había enfrentado a guerreros muy poderosos y peligrosos como Freezer o Cell, insectos que finalmente fueron derrotados por Kakarotto y su hijo... pero ahora, la energía de Majin Buu no se comparaba con la de aquellos inútiles. ¿Podría derrotarlo? No lo sabía, sin embargo, debía enmendar los errores que había cometido por mi orgullo, ya que gracias a mi orgullo provoqué que este monstruo se despierte y estaba poniendo en peligro a las 2 única personas que me importaban, entonces... debía ser sólo yo quien lo derrote, no contar con la ayuda ni de Kakarotto, ni de ninguna otra sabandija. Sí, SOLO YO LO DERROTARÍA Y CON ESTO, CORREGIRÍA MIS ERRORES... Y SI MORIA, DARÍA MI VIDA POR MIS SERES QUERIDOS, LLEVÁNDOME AL INFIERNO A MAJIN BUU, SIN CONTAR CON LA AYUDA DE KAKAROTTO, PORQUE YO, EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS DEBÍA SER CAPAZ DE ACABAR CON EL ENEMIGO.

Sabiendo lo confiado que era Kakarotto, urdí una estrategia para dejarlo fuera del camino. Le dije que me diera la semilla del ermitaño para que ambos recuperáramos nuestras fuerzas, las cuales se encontraban debilitadas producto de nuestro enfrentamiento. Kakarotto, confiado como él solo puede ser, se alegró y accedió a darme una semilla, pero cuando estaba volteado buscándola en su ropa, lo noqueé de un golpe... HASTA AL MÁS FUERTE GUERRERO SE LO PUEDE DERROTAR, SI SE ES TAN CONFIADO COMO KAKAROTTO, ESO ES LO QUE ME DISTINGUE DE ÉL, Y POR ESO... IBA A SER SOLAMENTE YO QUIEN DERROTE A MAJIN BUU, PORQUE SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS Y DEBÍA DERROTAR AL MONSTRUO QUE YO HABÍA DESPERTADO.

Logré acceder al terreno donde se encontraba ese monstruo destrozando la máquina espacial del mago Babidi. Pude observar al dueño de esa energía inigualable...Puaj, era horrible, todo amorfo, de un color maricón rosado, daba saltitos como un mongolo de aquí para allá, hablaba como estúpido,

¿Era aquél monstruo el dueño de aquella energía espantosa que sentí? No me importaba, debía enfrentarme a él como a dé lugar. Quizás, con el incremento de poder que conseguí podría derrotarlo, y sino fuera así, iría al infierno con él, pero lograría salvar a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentarios del capítulo:** Este capítulo va a estar ceñido íntegramente en describir la pelea entre Majin Buu y Vegeta. Algunas cosas de la historia verdadera de Dragon Ball, específicamente durante esta batalla, han sido cambiadas a propósito para ser adaptadas a mi fanfic. Aviso esto para los puristas de la historia de Akira Toriyama, para que luego no se la anden dando de "sabiondos" con que encontraron algunas diferencias en este capítulo comparándolo con la historia oficial de Dragon Ball.

**MI VIDA SIN MÍ – CAPÍTULO 2: COMIENZA LA BATALLA**

Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ese monstruo amorfo y gordo… Ja, pero sí tenía una apariencia de lo más inocente e infantil… ¿sería el dueño de aquella poderosa energía que había sentido cuando estaba peleando con el inútil de Kakarotto? Tenía que averiguarlo como a dé lugar.

—Oye tú, ¿eres Majin Buu? —le pregunté a ese imbécil que estaba dando saltitos como mongolo.

El idiota amorfo no me contestó. Seguía dando saltitos como si fuera un infante que está jugando al avioncito.

—OYE IDIOTA, A TI TE ESTOY HABLANDO, ¿ERES MAJIN BUU O NO? —. Luego de decirle eso, por fin el gordo rosado se dio por aludido y volteó el rostro.

—¿Me estás hablando a mí? —decía con su tonta cara y estúpida mirada.

—SI, A TI… HE VENIDO A DESTRUIRTE —le dije con total desprecio.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Majin Buu, mientras me miraba con una cara de sorpresa; vaya criatura tan patética con la que me había tocado pelear— Te convertiré en chocolate… no, mejor en caramelo.

¿De qué hablaba este tipo? ¿Convertirme en caramelo? ¿En chocolate? No sólo tenía un cuerpo amorfo, una cara estúpida y se comportaba como idiota, sino que también hablaba cosas sin sentido, parecía un subnormal.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? —le indiqué, demostrándole con la mirada que me parecía una criatura patética.

No me respondía, seguía saltando y diciéndome "Te voy a comer". POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS, ¿A QUÉ ESTABA JUGANDO ESTE TIPO?

—No eres más que un globo mal inflado, ERES PATÉTICO —le dije mostrándole todo mi repudio a este idiota.

—¿Quéeee? —respondió el gordo deforme mirándome enojado, por fin había dejado de dar saltitos como imbécil.

—Síiii, te lo digo a ti ¿Quién más de los presentes tiene un cuerpo tan deforme como el tuyo?.. Yo no –se lo dije con una sonrisa y con una mirada de sarcasmo. Si esta sabandija no entendía lo que le decía, entonces confirmaba mis sospechas de que era un verdadero inútil.

—Ahhhhh, me estás insultando —dijo Majin Buu y, al decir esto, empezó a soltar pequeñas cantidades de un humo blanco a través de unos hoyos extraños que tenía encima de su deforme cabeza.

Era la primera vez que veía a un tipo tan deforme y a la vez tan peculiar. Ni aún en mis múltiples viajes que tuve en el espacio, cuando fui un mercenario de Freezer, había visto una criatura tan deforme como ésta.

—Pero qué tipo más gracioso…, vaya que tienes un diseño de lo más estúpido, ¿Acaso el mago Babidi no te pudo crear de un modo más estético? —le indiqué a Majin Buu mientras le miraba demostrándole todo el desprecio y repulsión que sentía hacia él.

—Me estás insultando, pero no eres más que un debilucho… te voy a vencer, te voy a vencer, te voy a vencer.. —y al decir esto Majin Buu, el rosado amorfo empezó nuevamente a dar saltitos nuevamente como retrasado mental, moviendo los brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo sin parar de repetir _"te voy a vencer"._

—Ya era hora que te decidieras a pelear, ¡BICHO ASQUEROSO! —le grité para demostrarle todo mi desprecio y provocarlo para dar comienzo a la batalla.

Sin embargo, el chicle gordo seguía dando saltitos de retrasado mental sin decidirse a pelear, ¡ME ESTABA COLMANDO LA PACIENCIA! Si este idiota no estaba dispuesto a pelear, pues sería yo el primero en comenzar la batalla. De este modo, decidí comenzar la pelea.

Decidí tranquilizarme y prepararme para la batalla. Si este estúpido gordo no quería tomarme en serio y prepararse para pelear conmigo, entonces sería yo quien comience las acciones.

Me concentré para elevar mi energía al máximo. De verdad que la posesión de Babidi había tenido consecuencias positivas, yo tenía un poder inimaginable, incluso, podría pensar que había logrado por fin vencer al inútil de Kakarotto. Si esta energía sería suficiente para derrotar a Majin Buu, pues ya lo veríamos, si no, me llevaría a esta masa amorfa conmigo al infierno, no iba a morir solo.

—¡OYE TÚ! ¡GLOBO MAL INFLADO¡… ¿VAS A PELEAR CONMIGO? ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?…NO ME IRÉ SÓLO AL INFIERNO HOY, SINO ME LLEVARE A UNAS SABANDIJAS CONMIGO Y ESO TE INCLUYE A TI Y A ESA HORMIGA DE BABIDI —le grité a Majin Buu.

Luego de decirle esto, me lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia él, dispuesto a darle una fuerte patada en toda su estúpida cara.

—¡AHHHHHH! —gritó Majin Buu al recibir mi patada.

El gordo este cayó al suelo rápidamente luego de recibir mi patada.

Sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, le tiré un puñetazo a la quijada, la cual hizo que lo lanzara unos metros más allá.

En esos momentos, decidí lanzar otra patada a su estúpida cabeza. Luego le di un sin fin de puñetes en todo su cuerpo. El estúpido gordo no me los esquivaba y recibía todos mis golpes en todo su amorfo cuerpo. ¿Era tan fuerte como lo habían dicho los Kaioshines?

Por último, le di una patada que lo hizo volar por los aires a muchos metros de distancia y se estrelló contra una pequeña montaña que se encontraba por ahí.

Esperé con esos golpes haberle ocasionado daños en su amorfo cuerpo.

—¿De verdad eres el fuerte de Majin Buu? No eres más que un gordo debilucho. Me has decepcionado, insecto —le grité a lo lejos.

De pronto, este gordo se levantó de entre los escombros de la pequeña montaña que había destruido producto de que se estrellara contra ella. Su amorfa piel que se había hundido producto de los múltiples golpes que había recibido de mi parte volvió a la normalidad, luego que este gordo se inflara, como si fuera lo más normal en él… ¡Pero qué tipo más raro que había resultado!

—¿Aún tienes ganas de pelear, gordo? —le dije mostrándole una sonrisa de sarcasmo para ver si de una vez, se decidía a responder en la batalla.

Sin embargo, este gordo no respondía, sólo me miraba con su infantil y estúpida sonrisa. Si esta masa amorfa no se resolvía a pelear, decidí que debía lanzarle un ataque de energía.

Volví a concentrar toda mi energía, pero esta vez para lanzarle un ataque de energía. Separé mis piernas levemente, concentré toda mi energía posible, formándose un círculo de energía alrededor de mi cuerpo.

El idiota este me miraba con cara de asombro ¿Acaso nunca antes había peleado con un guerrero tan fuerte como yo? Decidí no tomarle importancia a su estúpido rostro, concentrando toda mi energía acumulada en 3 dedos de mi mano derecha para lanzarle un ataque que le atravesara todo su amorfo cuerpo.

Sin esperar más, le lancé un rayo de energía que rápidamente atravesó su rollizo estómago, haciendo un agujero en él y lanzándole con una gran fuerza a decenas de metros donde se encontraba inicialmente. No habría podido sobrevivir a este ataque... Por fin había acabado con esta sabandija.

—¡NOOOO! ¡MAJIN BUUU! —gritaba la cucaracha de Babidí al ver a su amorfo monstruo lanzado a miles de metros, sin oponer resistencia alguna a mis ataques.

—Ja, te lo merecías insecto —dije con satisfacción al saber que había vencido a Majin Buu…

Pero, un momento… vi a lo lejos al globo mal inflado que, de a poco, se levantaba y se sacudía del resto de piedras que tenía sobre el cuerpo producto de estrellarse contra nuevamente contra una pequeña colina. ¿Acaso mi ataque no le había producido daño alguno?

Majin Buu se paró lentamente, aspiró aire y, como por arte de magia, el agujero que tenía en medio de su gran estómago producto de mi ataque volvió a la normalidad.

—Je, je, je… Me dolió sólo un poquito —señaló Majin Buu, mostrándome una sonrisa en su estúpida cara.

—Majin Buu, ¿eres inmortal o qué? —le pregunté a Majin Buu, muy sorprendido.

Tengo que reconocer que me sentía asustado. Yo había concentrado una buena parte de mi energía en lanzarle ese ataque. Tenía la certeza de que no habría podido sobrevivir a ese ataque. Sin embargo, con gran sorpresa, pude ver que había reaccionado como si nada a ese halo de energía y, lo peor de todo, parecía que no había recibido daño alguno y su cuerpo con mucha facilidad había vuelvo a la normalidad.

Si le lanzaba otros ataques de energías parecidos, como mi Garlick Ho o mi Final Flash, ¿tenía la certeza de que le iban a ocasionar algún daño? O al contrario como ahora ¿estos ataques no le provocarían daño alguno? ¡DIABLOS! TENÍA QUE PENSAR EN ALGO PARA ACABAR CON MAJIN BUU, PERO TENIA QUE PENSARLO YAAAAA…

De pronto, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque ese estúpido comenzó a reunir una cantidad increíble de energía, mucho mayor a la que había sentido inicialmente… ¡DEMONIOS! ¿QUÉ ESTABA PLANEANDO ESTE GORDO INÚTIL?

—Sabes una cosa… —dijo Majin Buu mientras una bola de energía se acumulaba a su alrededor— ¡ME CAES FATAL! —y al decir esto, toda la energía gigantesca que tenía acumulada explotó en un segundo.

—¡BARRERA DE PROTECCIÓN! —dijo Babidí mientras invocaba un conjuro para protegerse de la explosión de energía que lanzó Majin Buu.

YotTraté de protegerme, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, pero… ¡DEMONIOS! ESTA ENERGÍA ERA MONSTRUOSA. ¡NO PODÍA MANTENERME EN PIE! ¡LA FUERZA DE ESTA ENERGÍA LANZADA POR MAJIN BUU ERA MÁS FUERTE DE LA QUE YO PODÍA SOPORTAR! DEBÍA MANTENERME FIRME… ¡NO PODÍA DEJARME VENCER!

Sin embargo… no pude mantenerme en pie. La energía de esa explosión fue mayor de lo que podía resistir. Mi cuerpo fue lanzado a miles de metros de distancia. Sentí que toda la energía de mi cuerpo me abandonaba. Mi brazo derecho no lo podía mover y pude ver con desesperación que estaba cayendo sangre de todo mi cuerpo… ¡MALDICIÓN!… ¿QUÉ PODÍA HACER?

—Majin Buu, ten más cuidado para la próxima ocasión. Casi me matas a mí también con esa explosión —le reclamaba Babidi a Majin Buu, mientras volaba protegido en la barrera de energía que había hecho para protegerse de la explosión del gordo rosado.

—¡MIERDA! Majin Buu es muy fuerte y encima parece que ningún ataque ordinario le hace daño… ¿Cómo lo puedo vencer?... ¿CÓMOOOO? —me decía a mí mismo.

La desesperación empezó a invadir mi ser, debía encontrar algún modo de vencer a Majin Buu, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿QUEEEE?

—Vaya, veo que has sobrevivido a mi ataque… —me dijo Majin Buu, quien había aterrizado su rollizo cuerpo a unos metros de mí— Pero estoy harto de todo esto, así que… —me dijo con su estúpida sonrisa infantil.

¿CÓMO PODRÍA VENCERLE? DEBÍA OCURRIRSEME ALGO Y RÁPIDO. YO, EL ORGULLOSO PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN NO PODÍA SER VENCIDO TAN FÁCILMENTE ANTE ESTE OBESO AMORFO… ¿QUÉ PODRÍA HACER PARA VENCER A ESTE GORDO?

—ADIOSSSSS —y al decirme esto, Majin Buu retiró un pedazo de masa de su estómago, cual se retira un pedazo de goma de mascar ¿QUÉ PENSABA HACER AHORA?

—PERO QUÉ TIPO MÁS REPULSIVO ERES, ME DAS ASCO ¿SABES? —le dije.

Y, a los pocos segundos, Majin Buu empezó a lanzarme ataques de energía rojas de su boca, no sin dejar de jugar con ese pedazo de "goma", que había retirado de su cuerpo, haciendo círculos con ella, como si jugara con una soga.

Felizmente, a pesar del daño que había sufrido anteriormente, yo pude esquivar rápidamente sus ataques de energía que me lanzaba.

—JA…¿SABES, ESTÚPIDO? ESOS ATAQUES PUEDO ESQUIVARLOS HASTA CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS. NO PODRÁS HACERME DAÑO CON ESO —le grité.

Sin embargo, aunque podía esquivar los ataques de energía de Majin Buu, el daño que mi cuerpo había recibido, producto de la explosión anterior, habían menguado mis habilidades de guerrero en la batalla y cada vez me era más difícil zafarme de ellos.

Fue luego de burlar uno de los ataques de ki lanzados por Majin Buu, que sentí de pronto que mi cuerpo fue aprisionado rápidamente por esa extraña "goma" que me enrolló. ¡MIERDA! ¡ME HABÍA ATRAPADO!...

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas Finales del Capítulo** Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo del fanfic, me dejaron sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre este fanfics.

Gracias especiales a J4p4nis3, quien se ha convertido en una gran crítica sobre mis fanfics y sus comentarios me han servido de mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentarios del capítulo:**Bueno, primero que todo me disculpo por no haber actualizado mis fanfics en muuucho tiempo, creo que sufrí un tipo de adormecimiento creativo… En fin, luego de las disculpas del caso, aquí ya me tienen de vuelta y con muchas ganas de retomar los fanfics, así que ustedes dirán…

**CAPÍTULO 3**** .- VEGETA ….¡ACORRALADO!**

De repente, sentí que mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en unos extraños anillos que esa masa amorfa de Majin Buu había extraído de su cuerpo y caí pesada y rápidamente al suelo, incapaz de liberarme.

—¡MIERDAAAAA! ¡ME HA ATRAPADO! —grité. La desesperación empezó a invadirme, no sabía cómo diablos iba a salir de esta.

—Je, je, je. ¡Te atrapé! ¡Te atrapé! ¡Te atrapé! —repetía Majin Buu, mientras daba saltos alrededor de mí, de una forma tan ridícula y patética, con los brazos hacia arriba. Ese gordo estúpido parecía más un chimpancé saltando que un extraterrestre dueño de un ki espantoso.

—¡MALDICIÓOON!… ¡ME VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO, MAJIN BUU! ¡ME VENGARÉ! —le dije al estúpido obeso que seguía junto a mí dando saltos, jurando venganza, pero en el fondo de mí sabía que me encontraba en una situación difícil. Esto se estaba volviendo desesperante y no sabía qué diablos hacer.

De pronto, se me ocurrió una manera de salir de esta situación. Aunque mi cuerpo se encontraba muy dañado, producto de la explosión anterior del gordo inútil, aún podría tener una leve esperanza. Traté de concentrar mi energía y extender los brazos lentamente, para poder liberarme, pero…

—_¡NOOO! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡NOOOOO!…._ —pensé. Era incapaz de moverme, mi cuerpo no respondía, era como si estuviera paralizado totalmente…

El miedo que había sentido antes, comenzó a aumentar y ya no era sólo miedo y desesperación lo que sentía en esos momentos, sino que estos sentimientos aumentaron y se convirtieron en horror. ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PODRÍA HACER? ¡¿QUÉEEE?

—Je, je, je. ¿No decías que ibas a vengarte de mí? Aún estoy esperando que lo hagas, je, je, je. —dijo Majin Bu— ¿Crees que vas a poder hacerlo?... Yo creo que servirías mejor si te convierto en galleta, je, je, je.

¿Convertirme en galleta? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando este tipo? Primero dijo que me convertiría en caramelo y chocolate, ahora me sale con que me va a convertir en galleta… ¿Es que acaso tenía mierda en la cabeza?

—OYE TÚ, GLOBO MAL INFLADO, ¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ? ¿EN QUÉ CABEZA CABE QUE ME VAS A TRANSFORMAR EN GALLETA? ANTES ME DIJISTE QUE IBAS A TRANSFORMARME EN CARAMELO Y EN CHOCOLATE, AHORA DICES QUE VAS A CONVERTIRME EN GALLETA. JA, JA JA JA. —le dije demostrándole que los comentarios que soltaba me causaban gracia, tratando de ocultar la desesperación que sentía al no poder salir de aquella peligrosa situación.— LA GRASA QUE TIENES ACUMULADA EN EL ESTÓMAGO SE TE HA SUBIDO A LA CABEZA. O SEA QUE, APARTE DE SER UN OBESO AMORFO DE UN COLOR GAY, AHORA ERES UN RETRASADO MENTAL… ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA CRIATURA RIDÍCULA! JAJAJAJA.

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO? HAS VUELTO A INSULTARME OTRA VEZ… —dijo Majin Buu, y al decir esto, volvió a enojarse y a soltar un extraño vapor por los orificios que tenía en la parte superior de su cabeza.— ¡ESTÁS HACIÉNDOME ENOJAR! ¡ESTÁS HACIÉNDOME ENOJAR! ¡ESTÁS HACIÉNDOME ENOJAR!

—¿ERES TAN TONTO QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE REPETIR LA MISMA FRASE UNA Y OTRA VEZ? YO CREO QUE EL POCO CEREBRO QUE TIENES SE TE ESTÁ ESCAPANDO POR ESE RARO VAPOR QUE SUELTAS. —le grité desde mi incómoda situación, con una mirada de total desprecio, a pesar que no estaba en posición de hacerlo, ya que el miedo por no poder liberarme iba en aumento mientras pasaban los minutos…

—¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS INSULTOS! ¡LO VAS A PAGAR! —dijo Majin Buu, mirándome de un modo que no le había visto antes y que reflejaba pura maldad. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS IBA A TRAMAR AHORA?— Ya no te quedarán ganas de volverme a insultar. —y al decir esto, el gordo amorfo soltó una sonrisa cínica que, por primera vez, le había visto, lo cual me dio un mal presagio de lo que venía.

**En la nave de Bulma, viajando al Palacio de Kamisama…**

—¡Bulma! Hey Bulma…—gritó Chichi, para llamar a una distraída Bulma, que se encontraba al otro lado de la nave que estaba transportándolas a ellas, a Yamcha, A-18, su pequeña hija Maron, a Mutenroshi, Ox Satán, Videl, Oolong y Puar.

—_¿Por qué Vegeta se portó así? ¿Por qué tuvo que matar a todas esas personas? ¿Por qué?_ —pensaba Bulma, mientras recordaba la dolorosa escena de la que fue testigo, cuando Vegeta, poseído por el mago Babidí, lanzó una bola de energía hacia un lado del escenario del Tenkaichi Budokai para provocar a Goku a aceptar su duelo, matando con ello a doscientas personas inocentes que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Pero lo que más dolor y espanto le había provocado no era sólo eso, sino ver en Vegeta una mirada llena de odio y maldad, una mirada que no había visto hacía muchos años atrás, cuando se habían cruzado en el Planeta Namek, cuando ella, junto a Krilin y Gohan habían viajado hacia allá para buscar las dragon balls para regresar a la vida a Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Piccolo.

En ese momento Vegeta no era más que un sanguinario guerrero que sólo buscaba las dragon balls para tener la vida eterna y, poder así derrotar a Freezer y ser el más poderoso del Universo y, para conseguirlo, no hubiera dudado ni un instante en matar a Bulma, con tal de lograr su objetivo.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Vegeta había cambiado, había dejado de ser el ezbirro de Freezer, lo había traicionado al buscar las dragon balls para él mismo. Luego Vegeta se había asentado en la Tierra, se convirtió en su pareja y en padre de su hijo Trunks, y había pasado de ser un mercenario sanguinario a un guerrero que había defendido la Tierra de la amenaza de Cell y… ¡quién lo diría!, había reaccionado con dolor ante la muerte de su hijo Trunks venido del futuro, a manos de Cell, sin importarle su propia vida, para luego, ayudar a Gohan en la derrota a Cell.

Y, aunque la muerte de Goku lo había afectado bastante, al punto de disminuir la obsesión que Vegeta tenía de superarlo, en el fondo Bulma sentía que él había cambiado para bien, y que los demonios internos que antes habían dominado su alma, habían desaparecido para siempre…

Sin embargo, ¡qué equivocada estaba al respecto! Vegeta, en el fondo, nunca había cambiado. El retorno de Goku por un día en la Tierra para participar en el Tenkaichi Budokai había hecho que el sanguinario guerrero, que aterró a la Tierra y juró con acabar con toda la vida en ella, había vuelto. En realidad, Vegeta siempre había sido un ser egoísta que no le importaba nada ni nadie, sólo superar a Goku y ser el saiyajin más fuerte del Universo.

—¡Bulma! ¡Te estoy llamando! ¿Me vas a hacer caso? —gritaba Chichi, mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Bulma, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Oh, discúlpame, estaba distraída —respondió Bulma, mientras volvía a la realidad y dejaba atrás aquellos dolorosos pensamientos que tanto la agobiaban.— ¿Qué querías?

—Bulma, no quería preguntarte esto, pero… ¿por qué crees que Vegeta se transformó de ese modo en el Tenkaichi Budokai? —preguntó Chichi.

—No lo sé, eso es algo que yo misma me estoy preguntando —respondió Bulma de un modo desalentador.

—_Ayyy, creo que metí la pata_... —pensó Chichi, al ver el rostro de preocupación de Bulma y se dio cuenta que no era el momento oportuno para preguntarle sobre el comportamiento extraño de Vegeta— Y cambiando de tema... Quería preguntarte ¿quién es tu peluquero? Ese nuevo corte de pelo que te has hecho te queda muy mono y quisiera que me lo recomendaras. Creo que un buen cambio de look me sentaría bien y, me haría ver aún joven y hermosa ¿no crees? —señaló Chichi, tratando de cambiar totalmente el tema de Vegeta por uno superficial, el cual haga borrar a Bulma el rostro de preocupación que mostraba.

—¿Aaahhh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó una desconcertada Bulma al oír las preguntas superfluas que le formulaba Chichi.

En ese momento, Bulma sintió un dolor repentino en el pecho, un dolor que la hizo volver a sus preocupaciones de antes y que le hizo pensar que algo malo estaba pasando en esos momentos…

—_Dios mío, ¿por qué estoy sintiendo esto? Quizás es… No, no puede ser, esto es_… —pensó Bulma— ¡VEGETA, CREO QUE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO! —gritó con desesperación Bulma y, al decir esto, gotas de sudor frío bajaban por su rostro, sintiendo mariposas de nerviosismo en su estómago, indicadores que algo malo estaba sucediendo…

**De vuelta a la batalla entre Vegeta y Majin Buu**

En esos instantes, sentí una descarga de energía eléctrica que pasó por todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo un dolor insufrible que, a pesar de las múltiples batallas que había tenido a lo largo de mi vida como guerrero, nunca antes había experimentado.

—¡ARGHHHHH! ¡ARGHHHH! —grité de dolor, mucho, pero mucho dolor… Dios mío, si existía un Dios al cual encomendarme, este era el momento adecuado.

—Je, je, je. Soy más fuerte que tú, soy más fuerte que tú, soy más fuerte que tú… —repetía Majin Buu, mientras se daba golpes en el pecho con las manos y daba nuevamente saltos alrededor de mí, mientras que yo estaba más que aterrado por la situación peligrosa en la que me encontraba.

Las cargas de energía eléctrica que desprendían los pedazos de masa amorfa, que Majin Buu había extraído de su cuerpo para aprisionarme, eran cada vez más y más dolorosas. Yo estaba llegando al máximo de dolor de lo que mi cuerpo podía soportar. Sentía que todos los órganos internos de mi cuerpo estaban quemándose y colapsando por dentro… En esos instantes, nuevamente pasaron por mi mente las imágenes de mi mujer Bulma y de mi hijo Trunks… ¿ESTABA LLEGANDO EL MOMENTO DE MI MUERTE? ...

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas Finales del Capítulo****: **Bueno, agradezco los aportes y comentarios de muchos de mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que lo hice con mucha dedicación y, como siempre, de madrugada.

Y como siempre, todos mis escritos, poemas y relatos largos, dedicados para una persona en especial ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: ****UNA PROMESA DECISIVA**

Yo había caído atrapado en medio de los círculos de forma extraña que Majin Buu había soltado para atrapar mi cuerpo. Angustiosamente, sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban y que, todo esfuerzo que hiciera para liberarme de aquél ridículo aprisionamiento, no hacía más que alargar mi sufrimiento físico y, sobretodo, moral. Mi orgullo y arrogancia como Príncipe de los Saiyajins hacían que me sea difícil aceptar aquella humillante situación. ¿Cómo era posible que el príncipe de la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo se viera inmovilizado por una estúpida y patética criatura como Majin Buu?

—Jo, jo, jo. Te dije que lo ibas a pagar, eso te pasa por insultarme. No eres más que un debilucho. Jo, jo, jo. —decía el globo mal inflado, dando saltos alrededor de mí y levantando sus brazos de arriba para abajo, de una forma tan estúpida e infantil.

De pronto, las imágenes que veía alrededor se ponían cada vez borrosas y me era difícil captar la situación que sucedía cerca de mí. A pesar que me esforzaba más y más para mantener la conciencia y pensar en un modo para liberarme, sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban del todo y que era inútil que pudiera escapar de ahí. Poco a poco, me desmayé y sentí que yo me elevaba. El dolor físico lentamente desaparecía, como si nunca hubiera existido y me sentía cada vez más ligero, haciéndome recordar a mis entrenamientos de la cámara de gravedad, cuando había logrado dominar mi energía y volar con una gravedad de 10 toneladas. Instantáneamente, mi cuerpo se sentía nuevamente saludable y con un vigor indescriptible.

Todo de pronto cambió intempestivamente. Yo sentía que me encontraba caminando en un túnel con una luz que desprendía una bondad que nunca hubiera conocido, la cual me hacía sentir avergonzado, dado mi oscuro pasado y las últimas acciones que había realizado, al asesinar a 200 personas en el torneo de las artes marciales, cuando quise provocar a Kakarotto para que combatiera conmigo.

Caminando por dicho túnel, con la luz de bondad al fondo, encontré una puerta blanca al lado derecho.

Sin saber a dónde más ir, cogí la manija de aquella puerta, para luego dar paso a una habitación extraña, con paredes de color blanco. Dicho lugar tenía también extrañas ventanas transparentes, en la que se podían ver situaciones cotidianas de lo que ocurrían a seres vivientes de todas las formas posibles, como si fueran escenas de televisión.

—¿En dónde me encuentro? —pregunté en voz alta, por si alguien podía responder en aquél extraño lugar, en el cual no tenía ni idea de cómo había parado a llegar.

—Bienvenido, señor Vegeta —me respondió un ser extraño, del cual no me había percatado de su presencia, hasta antes que me hablara. Él singular sujeto se encontraba de espaldas mientras me hablaba.

—¿Qué hago yo aquí? —exclamé con impaciencia— Me encontraba peleando en el planeta Tierra con un demonio llamado Majin Buu, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es en este lugar… ¿Eso quiere decir que he muerto?

—No, señor Vegeta. —me respondió amablemente el tipo, cuando finalmente se decidió a confrontarme. Dicho sujeto era de un aspecto delgado, un poco más bajo que yo, de ojos grandes y saltones, parecidos a un sapo, y con raro pico–boca, con la piel de color negra y con un par de alas negras con un singular aspecto que me hacía recordar a un cuervo. Vestía una extraña vestimenta de color blanco, un medallón con una inscripción peculiar que le colgaba del cuello— No exactamente. Usted por el momento aún continúa con vida, aún a pesar de que se encuentra en una situación muy grave, de la cual, si no es liberado en poco tiempo, lo más probable es que usted muera en el planeta Tierra.

—Entonces ¿para qué diablos he venido aquí? —le contesté angustiosamente al tipo ese— Tengo una pelea muy importante en el planeta Tierra y ustedes me hacen perder el tiempo viniendo a este lugar tan raro y poco agradable. —mintiéndole sobre cómo me sentía ahí, ya que, realmente, la sensación de estar en ese lugar no era nada desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

—Señor Vegeta, por favor, cálmese y espere un poco, tenemos algo que informarle antes de que usted regrese a la Tierra. —replicó el sujeto picudo.

—No me diga que me calme, ¡Ahhhh! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE ESTABA COMBATIENDO CONTRA MAJIN BUU Y QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE GANARLE? NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO AQUÍ CON TUS JUEGUITOS ESTÚPIDOS —le grité, sintiendo que la impaciencia crecía dentro de mí y me daban ganas de lanzarle un Big Bang Attack a este idiota con cara de cuervo.

—Señor Vegeta, —me miró seriamente, pero sin cambiar su expresión serena —es mejor que se calme y se siente, por favor. No creo que usted se encuentre en una situación de pedir exigencias… Además, usted y yo sabemos que no estaba precisamente a punto de noquear a Majin Buu.

—¿DE QUÉ HABLAS IDIOTA? ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UN DEBILUCHO CON EL QUE ESTÁS TRATANDO? SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS, ESTOY DESPERDICIANDO MI TIEMPO EN TONTERÍAS. DÉJAME VOLVER A LA TIERRA, SINO QUIERES CONOCER MI FURIA. —vociferé impacientemente, este tipejo me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

—Señor Vegeta —levantó la voz el tipo picudo y frunció el ceño al hablarme esta vez, cambiando su expresión de serena a una molesta —todo lo que usted acaba de decir es cierto, menos que haya estado a punto de derrotar a Majin Buu. Yo lo puedo ver todo desde aquí, así que mejor se calma y me deja explicarle la situación con claridad.

—¡Hmmppfff! —di un gruñido, mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otro lado al verme delatado por el sujeto alado.

—Mi nombre es Catón1 y soy el guardián del portal hacia el otro mundo, donde el juez Emma Daio Sama decide el destino de las almas, hacia el cielo o hacia el infierno. De este modo…

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que he muerto ¿o no? – le interrumpí al extraño sujeto.

—Señor Vegeta, ya le dije que no. Y por favor, ¿me va a dejar seguir con mi explicación? No tenemos mucho tiempo, la vida de sus seres queridos depende de lo que tenga que decirle. – replicó el señor cuervo.

—¿Te refieres a Bulma y a Trunks? —una gota de sudor caía de mi frente hacia mi mejilla, al imaginar que ellos dos se encontraban en peligro— ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Están bien? —le interpelé angustiosamente.

—¡Tranquilícese, señor Vegeta! —exclamó Catón— Ellos, por el momento, están bien. Pero, luego no se sabe qué pueda pasarles… ni a ellos ni al universo entero. —y al decir eso, el sujeto alado cambió la mirada hacia un lado, como si lo que pensara le preocupara en demasía— La situación actual es crítica. Usted debe saber lo monstruoso que es Majin Buu y el peligro que pone al universo y al otro mundo si es que él no es derrotado.

—¡Lo sé! —le dije sin dirigirle la mirada, expresando mi molestia de encontrarme ahí sin poder hacer nada contra Majin Buu— Y le digo por enésima vez, que usted me está haciendo perder el tiempo aquí. —dije esto lamentándome de mi situación y cerrando los puños de rabia e impotencia.

—Se equivoca, usted no está aquí así porque sí.

—¿No? Entonces dime, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? —le expresé, devolviéndole la mirada, a ver si de ese modo, hacía que yo regresara a la Tierra a continuar que mi pelea con el gordinflón.

—Le pregunto ¿cuáles fueron sus motivos para enfrentarse a Majin Buu? —me interrogó Catón, ya de un modo más sereno.

—Yo estaba peleando con él…. porque ese sujeto es un bueno para nada y porque quería hacerle pagar a Babidi lo que se merece por querer que yo haga su voluntad, luego de que yo me dejé dominar por él… —le repliqué mostrándole al señor cuervo una sonrisa sarcástica— Pero ese infeliz no contaba con que yo soy el orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajins y no me dejo dominar fácilmente por una hormiga sabandija como esa.

—Déjeme recordarle que no debe mentirme, señor Vegeta. —replicó Catón, volviendo a la expresión seria que puso momentos antes. — Ya le dije que yo lo veo todo desde aquí.

—Uhmmmm… ¡Demonios! Está bien. —dije, cambiando mi mirada hacia el costado, avergonzado de verme delatado por ese tipo.

—¿Me va a contestar con la verdad?

—¡Sí! —contesté de mala gana.

—Está bien, continuemos entonces… —dijo Catón, volviendo a mostrar su rostro tranquilo— A ver, le voy a poner la situación de un modo más fácil ¿Cuáles fueron sus últimos pensamientos, luego de ser atrapado por Majin Buu?

—Pensé en Bulma y en Trunks, mi mujer y mi hijo. —le respondí automáticamente, como si hablara con mi corazón, no con mi mente.

—¡Exacto! Usted pensó en sus seres queridos, señor Vegeta. —profirió el señor pájaro, con una expresión divertida, como si lo que yo dijera, le causara gracia— Eso quiere decir que, por primera vez en su mercenaria vida, usted está peleando por otras personas, en vez de saciar su sed de sangre y su ambición de guerrero. ¿Me equivoco?

—¡Hmmmpppfff! —le contesté, sin devolverle aún la mirada.

—Puedo deducir que ese gruñido es una afirmación a mi pregunta —continuó Catón con su parloteo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Ya por eso me gané mi entrada al cielo? —le dije, devolviéndole la mirada y haciéndole una pregunta irónica— ¿Me saldrán alas y me convertiré en un ángel de la guarda para los estúpidos niños terrícolas? ¡Ja! ¡Ya quiero verme en una posición tan ridícula!

—Usted sabe que eso es imposible, señor Vegeta. —replicó Catón, cambiando nuevamente su expresión de una divertida a una más seria— Deje los sarcasmos para después, que no nos queda mucho tiempo. Majin Buu se dispone a seguir matando gente en la Tierra, entre ellos, su mujer y su hijo.

—¡No! ¡Diablos! ¡A ellos no! ¡Por favor!… —le contesté, volviendo a sentir el sudor frío que sentí momentos antes, cuando imaginé el peligro en que se encontraban Bulma y Trunks, al encontrarse a merced de ese demonio rosa. —Está bien, continúe…

—Mire, señor Vegeta. Usted ha peleado por otras personas por primera vez en su vida. Eso significa que los dioses del Otro Mundo hemos percibido un cambio significativo en usted, lo cual nos ha dado en pensar la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —le pregunté con avidez.

—Usted no ha muerto, aún… Y lo más probable es que lo haga y lo vea de vuelta por aquí dentro de poco…. –señaló Catón, he hizo una pausa y sentí un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, esperando a que continuara— Sin embargo, hemos aprovechado ese cambio que hemos visto en usted, para hacerle saber que, si usted promete dar todo de sí, para pelear por otros y, sobretodo, por sus seres queridos, Emma Daio Sama ha decidido darle una oportunidad…

—¿Eh? —me sorprendí ante lo que decía el cara de cuervo.

—Como le decía… Emma Daio Sama ha decidido esperar a cómo continuará el curso de la batalla contra Majin Buu. Si usted pierde, en principio, le tocaría ir al infierno…

—Ya decía yo que no me iba a convertir en un tonto ángel con alas, eso no es digno de un príncipe de la raza saiyajin como yo —repliqué orgullosamente, interrumpiendo a la explicación de Catón.

—Hum… —tosió el tipo pájaro, sintiéndose levemente ofendido —Emma Daio Sama ha pensado que, ante la magnitud del poder de Majin Buu, es bueno que ante, la muerte de algún guerrero -incluyéndolo a usted- sería bueno mantener interrumpido su destino espiritual momentáneamente. Es decir, debido a todas las cosas hechas en su pasado, a usted le tocaría ir al infierno…

—Faltaba más, no me estás contando nada nuevo. Era fácil de preveer ese destino para mí. —señalé más que complacido, al ver que me tocaba un destino más acorde con mi sangre guerrera de Saiyajins.

—Señor Vegeta, en principio, luego de morir, su cuerpo se extinguiría y a su alma le borrarían todos los recuerdos, para luego ser usada para otra vida en el futuro.

—Uhm… ¿Y cuánto tiempo tomaría eso? Quiero decir… tengo entendido que luego de morir en su batalla con Raditz, Kakarotto entrenó en el otro mundo, esperando mi llegada al planeta Tierra. ¿Por qué no tendría yo la misma oportunidad con él? – le interrogué con curiosidad.

—El mismo trato no se aplica para los dos, señor Vegeta —rebatió el señor cuervo— Goku defendió a la Tierra muchas veces, más usted asesinó muchas personas a sangre fría.

—Ok, está bien. —contesté sintiéndome derrotado ante la respuesta de Catón— ¿Entonces qué va a pasar conmigo? —le pregunté nuevamente.

—Esperaremos el curso de la batalla con Majin Buu. —me respondió Catón con serenidad, mientras se acercaba a una silla de un extraño aspecto, de color gris, y procedía a sentarse sobre ella— Si usted muere luchando, regresará con su cuerpo al otro mundo y, si se diera el caso, se le dará otra oportunidad de volver a la Tierra, pero sólo para ayudar en la pelea contra Majin Buu. Luego de eso, usted debe volver definitivamente al otro mundo y continuar con su destino asignado.

—Uhm… Eso quiere decir que ¿de todos modos iré al infierno y me borrarán mis recuerdos? —le pregunté angustiado ante la posibilidad de perder todos los recuerdos sobre mi mujer y mi hijo, los más bellos recuerdos que yo pudiera alguna vez tener…

—Entiendo su preocupación…Sin embargo, debe entender que usted ha realizado malas acciones en su pasado y debe pagar las consecuencias de sus pecados. Ese es su destino. —profirió Catón, sin el más atisbo de cambio sobre el destino que me esperaba en el tono de su voz.

—¿Y podré pelear con Kakarotto en el otro mundo? —le pregunté como si me quedara alguna esperanza.

—Lamentablemente, tampoco eso se podrá dar. —me contestó Catón, con paciencia, con un tono compasivo y comprensivo— Como le expliqué antes, su cuerpo desaparecerá, luego de que usted ayude en el combate contra Majin Buu y este muera definitivamente.

—En fin, si ese es mi destino, no me queda más que aceptarlo. —le contesté de mala gana, resignado ante lo que me esperaba.

—Como le dije antes, señor Vegeta, usted debe prometernos algo para que usted no vaya inmediatamente al infierno luego de morir y, pueda regresar, por si se necesita que sirva de refuerzo en la batalla contra Majin Buu.

—¿Qué es lo que debo prometerles? ¡Dígamelo de una puta vez, que no queda más tiempo!—pregunté ansiosamente, cansado de tanto diálogo y con la adrenalina al mil de tan sólo querer volver a pelear con Majin Buu.

—Usted debe prometernos que seguirá peleando por sus seres queridos, pase lo que pase. – dijo esto Catón, con mucho más énfasis respecto a todo lo que había estado diciéndome hasta ahora— Debe prometernos que ese cambio que hemos visto en usted, no será momentáneo y que ese cambio apaciguará su sangre y orgullo de sólo querer pelear por querer ser el mejor.

—Eso no debo prometérselos. Si es cierto que usted puede ver todo desde aquí, sabe que desde lo más profundo de mi ser, he peleado por mi mujer y mi hijo el día de hoy. —dije con toda la sinceridad que alguna vez pude sentir.

—Lo sabemos, señor Vegeta. Sin embargo, sabemos también que usted puede ser propenso a dejarse llevar por su ambición de guerrero y que esto puede nublar los buenos sentimientos que han aflorado hoy en usted, como cuando se dejó poseer por el mago Babidi.

—Eso fue una estupidez, no pensé que dicho monstruo tuviera un poder tan grande, de tal modo que pudiera poner en riesgo a mi mujer y a mi hijo. ¡Yo sólo quería derrotar al inútil de Kakarotto y cobrarme todo lo que tenía pendiente con él!

—¡Debe prometerlo, señor Vegeta!—levantó la voz Catón, haciendo eco de ello todas las paredes de la extraña habitación de color blanco que nos rodeaba.

—Está bien, ¡lo prometo! ¡Maldita sea! —le respondí a ese tipo alado, sin convicción y de mala gana— ¿Me puedo ir ya?

—Espero que sea una promesa que sea cumplida. Sino, las consecuencias para una promesa rota en el otro mundo son inimaginables. Debe usted de ser consciente de ello, señor Vegeta. —señaló Catón, levantando el brazo derecho, con el dedo índice, a modo de advertencia divina.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le cuestioné

—Usted no tendría oportunidad alguna de ver a sus seres queridos luego de morir. —señaló Catón, con su expresión seria y sin bajar el dedo índice derecho, como si estuviera dando una orden divina— En cambio, si cumple su promesa, a cambio de ello, le ofrecemos la posibilidad de reencarnar y reencontrarse con sus seres queridos en su otra vida aunque, obviamente, sin sus recuerdos de su vida actual como Vegeta.

—¿En serio? —le manifesté con mucha esperanza ante el nuevo panorama que me esperaba.

—Sí, señor Vegeta. —me respondió compasivamente Catón, expresando a través de su mirada, una sabiduría y compasión infinita que nunca antes había visto en ser vivo alguno.

—Entonces, ¡me mantengo en mi promesa! —exclamé con alegría e ilusión ante el futuro esperanzador que veía para mí.

—Ok, señor Vegeta. Regrese al planeta Tierra. Y por el poder que se me ha concedido, yo así lo ordeno —señaló Catón, y al decir eso, estiró su brazo derecho, apuntándome firmemente con el dedo índice que antes había tenido levantado. De aquél dedo, destellaba una luz brillante, para luego despedir una ola de energía que me dio con todo en mi pecho, el cual me hizo sentir una sensación curiosa y placentera a la vez en mi cuerpo.

Instantes después, la visión de aquél lugar divino se sentía cada vez más borrosa y lejana. Mi cuerpo, que se había sentido sano y libre de la tortura que Majn Buu me había infligido durante nuestra batalla, volvió a su dolor inicial, un suplicio insoportable, que se sentía en todas y cada una de mis venas, mientras mi corazón bombeaba sangre una y otra vez, haciéndome recordar que mi aflicción aún no había acabado…

CONTINUARÁ…

1


End file.
